I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location services.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a user may utilize the terminal to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The location of the terminal may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. As another example, the user may place an emergency call using the terminal. The location of the terminal may then be determined and used to send emergency assistance to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the location of the terminal is useful or necessary.
A terminal may exchange messages with a location server to establish a location session for a location service. If the session establishment is successful, then the terminal may communicate with the location server for the location service. The duration of the location session may be dependent on the type of location service being obtained and possibly other factors. It may be desirable to maintain the location session as long as it is valid at both the terminal and the location server and to terminate the location session otherwise.